


Unquenchable Thirst, Indestructible Summer

by matan4il



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were moments when simply looking at Bruce, simply thinking of him..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquenchable Thirst, Indestructible Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, the title is not random.

There were moments when simply looking at Bruce, simply thinking of him, would instinctively bring those quiet words, full of intent, to Dick's mind, filling it - “please. Please”.

It's not that he knew what exactly it was that in his mind he was pleading for, nor was Bruce the kind of man to be deterred from or influenced into anything by mere words, so there really was no reason for Dick to ever try and articulate any of this. Yet the urge existed within him, some drive to turn to the man he's been in love with for as long as he's known him, to lean close to his ear, so close his mouth was touching rather than telling, and whisper, lowly, warmly, “please”.

The few times when he allowed himself to let his mind wander, following this impulse in an attempt to discover what it was he was yearning for, he could imagine himself in bed with Bruce, naked and free, free of all pretense, of all restrictions imposed on him by others and by his own self, his legs spread wide, arms pulling Bruce in, seeking him skin to skin, eyes shut and lips parted, waiting, wanting, soundlessly forming the words, “please. _Please_ ”. This desperate, deep longing he knew only Bruce could ever fulfill. And if anyone could give Dick what he wanted, what he needed, even when he himself was clueless on what that was, it was Bruce.

In the distant dark sky, the bat-signal blinks bright and the time for such thoughts is over now, as he dons his costume and follows Batman into yet another battle.


End file.
